


A Dressing Gown & a Gun

by MrsMCrieff



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Naked Sherlock, Shameless Smut, Sherlolly - Freeform, mollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMCrieff/pseuds/MrsMCrieff
Summary: Based on some very hot artwork on tumblr Molly walks in on a naked Sherlock.





	A Dressing Gown & a Gun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CumberCougars (lunacatd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunacatd/gifts).



> So CumberCougars (lunacatd) has commissioned naked artwork of Sherlock which she is now showcasing on her tumblr account and she requested a fic to go with it. Given just how damn hot the picture is I couldn’t resist. 
> 
> CumberCougars I hope this ticks all your boxes, you’ve been through a rough time and I know you’ll need things to help cheer you up here and there and hopefully this is one of them

Molly hadn’t initially planned to call in on Sherlock. She knew he was busy with a case and he wouldn’t want to be distracted unless it was something urgent but she also knew that he’d love to have the brain which she was currently carrying in a St Barts cool box. If she didn’t get it to him tonight he wouldn’t get it at all as she was taking a few days off work for a break and she wasn’t prepared to keep it at her house...not even overnight.

It was almost nine o’clock in the evening when she got to Baker St. Her shift hadn’t started until midday and she’d wanted to finish off all her paperwork before she took her holiday. She now had a whole week ahead of her to chill and read and catch up with friends and she was feeling very buoyant and happy.

As she lifted her hand to knock on the door she jumped in shock as it was swung open only to be confronted with Mrs Hudson.

‘Oh Molly, you did give me a shock.’ Mrs Hudson had her hand on her heart as she chuckled slightly. ‘I take it you’re here to see Sherlock. Go on up, maybe you can cheer him up. He’s been in a foul mood all day and my walls are likely to suffer.’

‘His case not going so well then?’

‘No, I don’t think it is but I’ve been keeping my distance as I am tonight. I’m off to stay with my new fella...first time nerves, wish me luck.’

Molly giggled at the older woman still getting nervous about sex but she wished her luck and bid her good night then she stepped into the cool porchway of Baker St and closed the door behind her.

There was classical music drifting down the stairs from Sherlock’s flat but it wasn’t him playing his violin, it was a recording. It was familiar to her but she couldn’t have named it but it was buzzing with pent up energy and frustration and she figured that maybe it suited how he was feeling. She knew how he got when he couldn’t figure out the solution to one if his cases.

As she made her way towards his front room she could see his naked feet at the end of the leather settee and as she got closer his legs, also naked, were slowly being revealed and she felt her heart beat accelerating in her chest at the sight. 

She slowed a little and called out his name, giving him a chance to make himself decent if he needed to.

There was sudden silence for a moment as the music ended but then he spoke. ‘Ah Molly, good...I think you might be just the person I need.’

His answer gave her confidence to move forward into the room but as she did she wasn’t prepared for what she saw.

Sherlock was lying on the settee wearing a light blue, silk dressing gown and literally nothing else. And he was barely wearing it! It covered his arms and shoulders but it was open over his chest and groin before wrapping loosely around his legs. His full, naked body was on glorious display to her and she couldn’t help but stop in her tracks and stare at him. 

He was as beautiful as a Da Vinci nude...better by far than Michelangelo’s David. 

Her mouth ran dry at the sight of him and she felt lust rip through her body reminding her just how long it had been since she had seen a man naked who wasn’t dead on her autopsy table. It was far, far too long.

In her admiration of his body she hadn’t even noticed the gun he was holding until she heard the thunk of metal on wood as he put it down on the coffee table.

He started to stand, still make no effort to cover himself and Molly suddenly felt awkward and nervous.

‘Oh I’m...umm...sorry. I j...just brought you this brain. I’ll leave it here shall I.’

She put the box down on the floor and turned back towards the door but before she could leave Sherlock stepped in front of her.

‘No need to rush away Molly. Stay.’

He was stood barely ten inches away from her and she knew she must be blushing...she couldn’t believe he wasn’t embarrassed. He was still half naked. His dressing gown was just hanging open. If she looked down...

Her eyes followed where her mind had gone...travelling down over his chest and the flat planes of his stomach to his cock...a cock which had been lying placidly on his hip but which was now getting hard. 

She swallowed with difficult at the sight, images and fantasies tumbling over themselves in her mind. Oh what she could do to him if only he felt the same for her as she did for him.

‘I...I should go, you’re obviously not feeling right...’

That’s where you’re wrong Molly I’m feeling just fine...now that you’re here.’

He took a step closer and Molly was tempted to take a step backwards. He was acting so strangely and worry flashed through her mind as she realised that maybe, just maybe, he’d relapsed back into drugs. Her eyes immediately went to his to see if they were constricted but other than his face being a little unshaven he seemed fine.

‘No Molly, no drugs.’

‘Is it your case? Have you...I mean...is there anything I can do?’

He shook his head slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. ‘It’s not the case...solved that hours ago. I had something else on my mind.’

‘Oh...and what was that?’

Molly’s voice was almost a whisper. She felt enthralled by him, his mood was radiating off him and it was sending shockwaves skittering over her skin and through her bones and all of that energy seemed to be travelling south, making her needy for him.

‘You Molly, I had you on my mind. I was trying to decide whether I should pursue my feelings for you and here you are...like providence.’

‘Feelings? You...you have feelings?’

He took a final step and she could feel his manhood brushing against her he was that close. She could feel his heat, see his pulse thrumming in his neck and the temptation to touch him was overwhelming her.

‘Yes Molly...for you...Question is, do you still want me?’

Instead of answering him verbally she let her bag drop to the floor and then she lifted her hand and placed it lightly on his chest before slowly letting it slide over his warm skin until it rested lightly on his hip. Then she lifted her face to his, her other hand looping around his neck pulling him down to her so they could kiss for the first time.

His lips were soft but the kiss wasn’t. Within seconds his mouth opened to hers and he was kissing her passionately, dragging her against his body forcing her (quite happily) to feel just how hard he was.

They only stopped kissing when they needed air and by then Sherlock had found the buttons on the back of her dress and undone them. He pulled the material from her shoulders so it fell and pooled at her feet and she stepped out of it kicking off her flat shoes as she did. 

As he moved to kiss her again he put his hands on her waist and lifted her and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his slim hips letting him carry her through his flat until he kicked open the door to his bedroom...the one room she’d never been in before.

The curtains were shut so there was only the light from the front room spilling in to chase away the shadows but it smelt of him...his cologne, his underlying masculinity that had her aching for him. 

Her mind was struggling to keep up with the turn of events but her body was keeping up just fine. 

He dropped her onto the bed before ridding himself of his dressing gown and climbing over her and she just wanted to feel the weight of him pressing her into the mattress. She hadn’t felt this aroused in years, if ever. She didn’t need foreplay she just needed him...inside her, joined with her.

It seemed that Sherlock had other ideas though. He kissed and licked his way down her body until he was able to press his mouth over the material covering her nipple. For a moment he bit down on it causing Molly to moan and arch her body against him and he slipped his hands behind her back unhooking the bra as though he’d been removing them all his life.

He shifted a little to give himself room to remove it and for a moment he leant on one arm and looked down at her breasts and the look on his face sent butterflies through Molly’s stomach. He looked like a man dying of thirst catching sight of water for the first time.

‘Oh Molly...you are beautiful and I am so sorry for ever making you think that I ever thought otherwise.’

His words almost had her tearing up but his actions soon distracted her as he covered one breast with his hand and the other with that wickedly agile mouth and tongue. 

She laced her hands through his hair and closed her eyes, letting herself enjoy everything he was doing to her and as his hand moved down and slid into her knickers she could feel her arousal escalating until she was begging him for more.

Once again he pulled away so he could slide her pants off her legs and then he lay over her so their bodies were touching from hips to chest and as he kissed her she could feel the head of his cock grazing her entrance and she couldn’t wait any longer. She reached between them and guided him into her.

As he rested his head in the crook of her neck she could feel him trembling ever so slightly with the controlled effort of slowly pushing into her and it had her fleetingly wondering if this was his first time. If it was he seemed remarkably composed. Still, it must have been years even if he wasn’t a virgin. 

She let those thoughts slide out of her mind though as she closed her eyes and relished the feel of him stretching and filling her completely. He was big but not too big and by the time he was fully ensheathed in her she could feel her orgasm starting to build, her muscles fluttering around him as she tried to give him time to get used to the feeling. 

She could feel him breathing heavily...his ribs pressing against her own with each inhale.

‘Fuck, Molly, you feel so damned good.’

He let out a low groan and she felt him pulsing inside her setting off a chain reaction in her own body which had her lifting her legs a little higher on his hips and her hands pressing on his backside. She needed him to move.

He shifted above her so he was looking down on her with eyes that were dilated and heavy and slowly he slid out before pressing back in and she moaned out his name. He repeated the move again and then again and gradually he started to increase his pace and Molly knew she was going to come. She could feel it building higher and higher and it felt amazing...she never wanted her time with him to end.

He bent his head to capture her lips once more and as his tongue entered her mouth she felt her last defences collapse and she had to break away from the kiss as she came...crying out his name, her nails digging into his skin.

It seemed to trigger his own climax and he drove himself into her a couple more times before he came with a roar of pure satisfaction and relief. For a few moments he held himself taut against her, every muscles straining in his body in a bid to get deeper inside her and then he collapsed like a puppet whose strings had been severed.

She held his weight wrapping her arms and legs around him, kissing his shoulder and his neck, not wanting the moment to end.

Finally he lifted his head and kissed her, just a press of lips against lips; the passion of earlier spent for now. 

She wondered what would happen now, would he just want her to leave? Would he have regrets?

He rolled to one side and pulled her against him his hand wrapping around her waist and her head rested against his shoulder and he let out a sigh of contentment.

She could hear the beat of his heart in his chest as it started to steady itself back out and it made her smile.

He must have felt it because he lifted his head a little. ‘What are you smiling about Molly? Me I hope.’

‘Yes a little. I was just wondering what you were planning to do if I hadn’t turned up.”

She felt his shoulders move as he shrugged. ‘I probably would have masturbated thinking of you and then shot the wall in frustration at not manning up and telling you how I feel.’

She felt her whole body still at his response and she bit her lip nervously. ‘And how do you feel?’

He didn’t say anything but then she realised his fingers were tapping lightly against her ribs.

For the first time since she’d arrived she felt genuinely happy and she leant up on her arm so she could look down on him. She had never been more grateful that her dad had made her learn morse code when she was a child.

‘Do you mean it?’

She looked into his changeable blue green eyes and she saw the truth there even as he nodded his head to confirm it.

‘I love you too Sherlock Holmes.’ And with that she moved over him so she could kiss him...looking forward to her week off even more than she had been because she had no plans now to leave this bed.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go, hope there weren’t to many errors and I hope you enjoyed it. Don’t forget to go check out the image on CumberCougars tumblr account. It is very, very hot!


End file.
